On Angel's Wings
by Killermaverick
Summary: After a fateful accident, a brother reminisces on his life while praying for his brother's safety. There's only one being who can help him now. Oneshot. A bit sad in beginning and middle, but ends happy.


MS: Hey guys. (sniff) Sorry, it's just that I saw this beautiful movie about God's love. It truly touched me. I'm serious about this. At the end of the movie, I broke down, and prayed to Him, thanking Him, and asking him for forgiveness for our foolishness. This story will be dedicated to God, and the support He gives us. Thank you Lord.

" When you are brokenhearted, I am close to you."

-Psalm 34:18

" As a shepherd carries a lamb, I have carried you close to my heart."

-Isaiah 40:11

" And nothing will ever separate you from my love again."

-Romans 8:38-39

" I have always been Father, and I will always be father."

-Ephesians 3:14-15

" I am waiting for you."

-Luke 15: 11-32

I have to thank JAHficionado from Youtube for the verses.

Also. this is dedicated to my cousin Mark, in memory of him. Mark, I may have not known you so much, as you died when I was young, but like all of my loved ones, you are in my heart.

I do own the characters and events in this story, but I do not own the song.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason was not happy at the moment. Right now, he was waiting outside of the ER because his little brother, Marcus, was in surgery, due to a car accident. Ever since he could remember, Jason and Lucas have been orphans because their parents were killed in a collapsing building. Also, since the death of his Uncle, he became especially protective of his brother. Now, all he could do was hope, and pray.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Flashback.-

Jason, age 11, was waiting at the Foster home for his new parent, who was supposed to actually be his Uncle. Right beside him, his brother, Marcus, age 9, was playing with his little teddy bear, whom he named brownie. Jason had brown hair, and brown eyes, taking after his father. His little brother took mostly after his mother, still having brown hair, but instead of brown eyes, he had blue. Sighing, Jason ruffled his hair, and looked into the shadows in the window, with the two people talking.

" Hey Jason." Asked his little brother. " What do you think our Uncle's like?" Jason once again sighed, looking into space. " I don't know. I hope he's nice enough to let us live with him contently, yet strict enough to keep us from turning into spoiled brats." Marcus laughed a bit. " Yeah." Just then, the door opened, to show a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes, just like Marcus. " Hey kids. The name's Monroe, but you can call me Uncle Mon. Anyway, it's good to meet both of you." He said, smiling. The boys smiled too, glad that he was kind to them. Five minutes later, they were in the car, driving to their new home.

" Uh, Mr.-UNCLE Mon." Jason said. " How are you related to us as an uncle?" Monroe chuckled a bit. " Well, I was your mother's twin brother. I remember when we were about your age too." He said, reminiscing. " Really? What did you used to do?" Marcus asked with interest. " Well, since she and I used to live in a farm, we would usually do work like feeding the pigs, milking the cows-" " You had cows? Ouch!" Marcus said as Jason elbowed him. " Don't interrupt him." Jacob said, scolding his little brother. " Sorry, Uncle." Marcus said. Monroe only laughed a bit. " Ah, don't be. You're only little kids. You'll learn about manners later on in life. As I was saying, we would have to do a lot of farm work, but when we didn't have work, we would play games like hide n' seek and pretending. We would also go out to the lake and fish. But what I liked the most was catching fireflies, and watching them glow." He said.

Suddenly, the car stopped. " Well, here we are." He said. The three got out of their car, and the brothers looked at the house. It wasn't anything fancy, but looked rather comfortable, a one-story, middle-sized house. " Well, let's go inside." He said. He led them into the house, and down a large hallway. " This will be your room. I hope you don't mind sharing a room?" He said, chuckling nervously. " We don't mind at all, Uncle. We used to do sleep on the bunkbeds back at the foster home." Jason said. Monroe smiled. " Good. Now, get ready, dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes."

-45 minutes later.-

The three came and ate dinner, which was spaghetti and meatballs, with a side of green beans. After dinner, the three sat down in the living room, relaxing and watching tv. " Hey guys, almost time for bed." Monroe said, looking at his watch. " Aw, Uncle, can't we stay up a little longer?" Marcus said, interested in the tv show. " Monroe chuckled a bit. " Sorry guys, but 9 o' clock means 9 o' clock." Marcus sighed.

" Could you at least read us a story?" Monroe sighed, but smiled. " Alright, what do you want to hear?" A bit happy, Marcus went over to the bookshelf, and looked at all of the books. But one book caught his attention. It was a big black book, with gold letters printed on the front, and the side. It read, " Holy Bible." " Hey Uncle, what's this book?" Marcus asked, giving him the book.

Monroe was a bit surprised, but then calmed down. " Oh, right. That foster home isn't Christian. Well, i'll tell you. And you should know, this book is true." Uncle said. " You see, this book is about a great being known to many as God, and the Lord. He's known for creating the universe, and everything that's in it." Both the boys ' whoa'ed after hearing that. " Did He have any other names?" Marcus asked curiously. " Oh, yes. He was also known as Jehova. Jehova is His true name, but the kids know him as God." Monroe said happily. Both of the boys were now interested in this. " Hey boys, there were also several songs made for this." Monroe said. " Really? Can you play a song? Please?!" Marcus said. Monroe chuckled a bit. " Yeah, sure thing." The three then went to the piano, and as Monroe sat in it, he played a beautiful song, and, after a while, sang it.

_You who dwell in the shelter of the Lord,_

_Who abide in His shadow for life,_

_Say to the Lord, "My Refuge,_

_My Rock in Whom I trust."_

_And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,_

_Bear you on the breath of dawn,_

_Make you to shine like the sun,_

_And hold you in the palm of His Hand._

After a while, the two boys got some of the verse, and began to sing along. Good thing those Christmas Carol groups payed off.

_The snare of the fowler will never capture you,_

_And famine will bring you no fear;_

_Under His Wings your refuge,_

_His faithfulness your shield._

_And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,_

_Bear you on the breath of dawn,_

_Make you to shine like the sun,_

_And hold you in the palm of His Hand._

_You need not fear the terror of the night,_

_Nor the arrow that flies by day,_

_Though thousands fall about you,_

_Near you it shall not come._

Monroe slightly messed up the key, but then caught on.

_And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,_

_Bear you on the breath of dawn,_

_Make you to shine like the sun,_

_And hold you in the palm of His Hand._

_For to His angels He's given a command,_

_To guard you in all of your ways,_

_Upon their hands they will bear you up,_

_Lest you dash your foot against a stone._

They took a slight breath, then continued.

_And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,_

_Bear you on the breath of dawn,_

_Make you to shine like the sun,_

_And hold you in the palm of His Hand._

_And hold you in the palm of His Hand._

After the song, they were tired, and all three went to bed.

-5 years later-

Jason and Marcus were living greatfully with Monroe in their home. Monroe was a very good guardian. He would usually be very kind, and yet be very stern when they need discipline. In other words, he was like a true father figure. Also, they would go to church every Sunday and Wednesday, and try to support Christ in any way. " Alright guys," Monroe began. " I've got to go get some groceries. Your chores are posted on the fridge. C'ya." He then left the house. The boys complied, and were soon finished with their chores. However, after a few hours, the two became worried. Uncle still wasn't home, and they tried calling him, but he wouldn't pick up.

After another hour, they heard a knock on their door. They opened it to see a police officer with a grim look on his face, and knew it wasn't good. After 7 minutes of explanation, the two brothers were in grief, learning that their Uncle died in a large carcrash. A few days later, a rather aged man came to their house, turned out to be a funeral home owner. He suggested that they put him in a regular cemetary, but after a bit of thinking, they came to a conclusion.

-4 days later-

The two brothers, along with a few friends and family members, were at Monroe's grave. But what was most noticeable about the place was that there were several flickering lights all around. Finally, after everyone was finished, Jason and Marcus came up. " Hey Uncle, it's been a while." Jason began, but only silence followed. " Listen Uncle, we're very sad about you leaving us so soon, and we all miss you, but, at the same time, we're happy for you. We know you are in a better place, and that you are waiting for us. Also, how do you like the place we're at now?" The brothers looked around to see the flickering lights, in other words, the fireflies.

" Yeah, we remember you always talking about catching fireflies, and watching them glow, so we thought we could at least help you by putting you where you can be around something that reminds you of your childhood. Also, who would have thought that mom would be buried here too, along with dad? Heh, what a suprise. Well, Uncle, we are glad that you took us that day we left the orphanage. You have done so much for us, and we thank you for it. Goodbye Uncle...and thank you." Both brothers then got three plaques, and put them against the graves.

_Susan Jackson_

_supporting mother, _

_loving wife,_

_daughter of God._

_--------------------------------_

_Peter Jackson_

_protective father,_

_compassionate husband,_

_son of God._

_------------------------------_

_Monroe Simmons_

_helpful Uncle,_

_loving father figure,_

_son of God._

_-------------------------------_

The will their Uncle left stated that the house would be left to the two brothers, and everything in it. About a few days later, the social worker came, and, miraculously, they passed, so they could live there. The two also got jobs at Walmart, being the janitors. Every week, they would be paid about 58 dollars each. This was good, but not good enough to support their house, so Jason worked on getting a promotion. After a few months, he was moved up, and would be paid about 62 dollars a week. He kept on working, and working, and was soon assistant manager, and was able to get 124 dollars a week. Things were going pretty well, and the boys would remember their Uncle's teachings and kindness forever more.

-2 years later-

" C'ya Jason." " C'ya Marcus." The two brothers departed as Jason had to go to college. He was going to NC State University. As soon as he got there, he joined his new roomate, Fred, in a little game of soccer along with a few others. Jason's team won 13 to 11. After the game, he got another job, buyed as many books as he could, considering how expensive they were, scheduled his classes, and went to bed in his new dorm soon.

-end flashback-

Now Jason was in the ER, waiting for news on his brother. He heard that his brother was driving, but then a careless car rear-ended his car enough to make him hit the car in front of him pretty hard, and somehow stopped the airbag from coming up, thus having Marcus injured. When Jason got the news, he rushed to the hospital with no looking back, desperate for his brother's health. Just then, the door opened, and a tall guy came out. " Well?! Is he okay?!" Jason asked.

The doctor cleared his throat a bit. " Well, he's badly injured, but he should be alright for the moment. After a bit of surgery, he should be fine, but there is a chance that he could end up crippled. I'm sorry." This affected Jason incredibly. Marcus always loved to be free, and active, but if this surgery really would leave him crippled, then Jason would never forgive himself for not helping his brother sooner. As the doctor left, Jason did the only thing that came to mind. He sat down, closed his hands together, bowed his head and closed his eyes, and began praying.

" Dear Lord, please help my brother. I don't want him to live the rest of his life held back from a beautiful future. He is hurt enough from our Uncle's death, plus our parent's death. I don't want him to suffer anymore. I want him to be free, and able to achieve his dreams. Please Lord, do this. And also, if he's not meant to walk again, we don't blame you. Everything that happens is part of your plan, and we always follow it. Just please, help my brother, in Jesus' name I pray, amen."

-2 hours later-

The surgery was now over, and the doctor came out. " Well, how is he?!" Jason asked. The doctor took off the mask with a smile on his face. " The surgery was a success. He's making a full recovery, and no downsides." Jason then started shedding tears. " Thanks, doc." " _And thank you, Lord, for answering my prayer."_

-5 days later-

The two brothers were now in front of the three graves. " Hey guys, it's us again. Just came to see how you were doing." Jason said. " Hey, even though we know He hears us, could you tell God thank you? He has done a lot for us, and we are very thankful." The two brothers then cleared their throats.

_And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,_

_Bear you on the breath of dawn,_

_Make you to shine like the sun,_

_And hold you in the palm of His Hand._

_You need not fear the terror of the night,_

_Nor the arrow that flies by day,_

_Though thousands fall about you,_

_Near you it shall not come._

_And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,_

_Bear you on the breath of dawn,_

_Make you to shine like the sun,_

_And hold you in the palm of His Hand._

_For to His angels He's given a command,_

_To guard you in all of your ways,_

_Upon their hands they will bear you up,_

_Lest you dash your foot against a stone._

_And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,_

_Bear you on the breath of dawn,_

_Make you to shine like the sun, _

_And hold you in the palm of His Hand._

_And hold you in the palm of His Hand._

-------------------------------------------------------------

In memory of:

Mark,

Wherever you are, i'm with ya couz.

Susan,

My beloved dog,

You were treated like a member of the family, and will be loved and remembered forever.

John Barnes,

My beloved grandfather. Even though I have never met you, you are always in my heart along with everyone else.

Amen.


End file.
